weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Mabbio
'' "Press Y to spin jump."'' - Mabbio's catchphrase Mabbio is the second-in-command of Weebee's Army, and a former president of the United 'Bees Republic. He's also the older brother of Weebee and Labbio, and the great-great-grandson of Loiji, making him a distant cousin of both Malleo and Weegee. History Infancy Mabbio was born many, many years on planet Pra to Waggee and Qace, about six years before the rise of the Maliis. Shortly after his birth, he and his younger twin brother Labbio were kidnapped on a walk by two Fortrans named Myahrio and Jeulosigia. Eventually, Mabbio and his brother were returned back home with the help of Auphyserr and Yawschee. Shortly after that, he would be kidnapped a second time along with his newborn brother, Weebee. He was eventually rescued by Yawschee once again, although this time Weebee managed to be rescued. With Yawschee's help, Labbio would also be rescued, although not for another five years. Childhood Throughout much of his childhood, he spent time with his two younger brothers, mostly just doing brotherly stuff such as getting into fights and hiking; his parents would often nickname them "the three Bambinos". Mabbio was probably the most collected of the three, although he'd still often get into misadventures with his brothers. Many of these misadventures would be retold in a television series named, The Bambinos. However, when Mabbio was seventeen and Weebee was about to turn sixteen, the young Labbio ran out into the forest, presumably because of "some strange case of Stockholm syndrome where he wanted to meet back with the people who kidnapped him fifteen years earlier". Waggee and his family tried searching for him, but Labbio was once again lost. Mabbio would still make an occasional visit with his younger biological brother, although they'd never meet together as often as they did when they were young for another seventy-five years. Early Adulthood Due to a minimal amount of formal education, Mabbio never really went to college like most Weegees did, and decided to pursue a variety of hobbies instead. First, he tried studying biology, and started studying the various flora and fauna of his home planet. However, this ended abruptly when he nearly had his face bitten off by a flying piranha plant, attacked by a Bloober, and finally mugged by a Kuba Truba. After those failures, he decided to take the simple life of being a painter, painting still-lives of whatever scenes that he could find; afterwords, he'd sell these paintings at auctions, although his paintings rarely ever sold for more than W50. Sometimes he'd even practise playing musical instruments. Weegee's Army At the age of twenty-seven, Mabbio was drafted into Weegee's Army, as per the norm for essentially almost every Weegee that wasn't a proven enemy of his. Mabbio was at first disgruntled by the fact that he was being forced to serve in a war that he didn't care about, but then he realized that being on the front line could serve as great inspiration for his artwork. Mabbio was given a pretty bad hand, however, and was forced to get involved in a wide variety of increasingly-difficult tasks. Some of these cases ended up causing him to nearly die - scratch that, completely die. It was around this time that he descovered his ability to immediately come back to life after dying. Nonetheless, each death seemed to him to be "much more painful than the last one". After a few years and an absolutely absurd amount of deaths, he eventually quit and made an attempt to join the Maliis, but this was met with even worse results, eventually Frustrated, he tried to resign from the United 'Gees Armed Forces. The United 'Gees Government did not take this well, and Mabbio was quickly forced to pay a very hefty fine or be deported to the Small Malleonic Cloud. Mabbio chose the latter. Exile After being deported to the SMC, Mabbio's family decided to go along with him in support. In a protest against the United 'Gees Armed forces, Weebee developed his own independent army, each supplied with armbands that had crossed-out Mahzii symbols. Malleo had a pretty predictable reaction, and sent out armies out to the galaxy in order to keep the Weebees under control. The main reason Malleo did this was because of his fear that Weebee's Army would try to fight against Weegee's Army and the United 'Gees Empire. Mabbio later stated that this was not his intention, and that he was simply trying to create an army that was independent of Weegee's Army, but still worked ''alongside ''it. Of course, back in these days, the United 'Gees Empire far more centralized than it is now, and it was nearly impossible to create an army that wasn't under direct leadership of Weegee's Army (keep in mind, this was a couple of decades before the League of Weegees had been founded). After about a month in court, Malleo reluctantly let Weebee keep his army going, but insisted that he ceased production of these armbands. After this agreement, Mabbio moved to a remote planet known as Iasam, a founded a nation that would become known as the United 'Bees Republic; this would be one of the earliest republics to be developed by a Weegee. Malleo was angered by such a sudden move, especially this shortly after a serious lawsuit. Mabbio agreed to making the Republic a vassal state, and, in spite of a lack of formal education, would later be elected president of said republic. Presidency Throughout much of Mabbio's administration, he mostly focused on the political and cultural aspects of his nation. He encouraged solid relations with the United 'Gees Empire, but asserted his independence from the United 'Gees Empires, often denying actions taken by the United 'Gees Empire (mostly minor internal policies and involvement in relatively minor skirmishes). Also during his term, Mabbio patronized the arts, and spent a large amount of his tax income on funding art projects. During his presidency, seven art galleries and even more museums were built throughout planet Iasam. He is also known for painting quite a few portraits of his own, and is said to have drawn portraits almost every well-known Weegee that had lived up to that point. During much of his term, Mabbio mostly passed or vetoed bills passed by the provincial governments to be applied specifically to those provinces. Up to thirty new provinces would be created during his term, and about forty more would be created in the fifty years after his term. After his third term as president, he founded the Party of the Republic, a political party that focused essentially on the leadership of its leaders, as opposed to any well-drawn, set-in-stone political ideologies (although the WBP has distinguished itself for being ''relatively ''libertarian, and with an emphasis on federal government rather than any focus on specific locales; this effectively earned it the nickname of the "Ghost Party" by its detractors, for its lack of involvement in the lower tiers of government, and the "Patron's Party" by many people alike, for the fact that it served more towards patronage of local governments rather than any direct political involvement). The League of Weegees Near the end of Mabbio's presidency, the presence of Fakegees was on the rise. When a large amount rogue Fakegees began to wage war against the United 'Gees Empire, the League of Weegees was created to stop this sudden incursion. Weebee's Army would join the League of Weegees a few years later, shortly after Fakegee War I. During this time, Mabbio continued to serve in politics, mostly as the United 'Bees Republic's Secretary of War. He is also said to have been a keen military strategist, and gave large amounts of military aid to the League of Weegees. Later on, he made an attempt to run for a fourth term as president of the United 'Bees Republic, but eventually decided to drop out of the election campaign, saying that he "wanted to give some young, aspiring mind another chance". He'd later serve a general of Weebee's Army, and even got in direct combat during the fifth and sixth Fakegee Wars. Recent Years Throughout much of this time, Mabbio had little direct contact with his parents or his brother Labbio, save for a few appointments with them and some involvement in Weebee's Army. Mabbio would eventually retire from the League of Weegees so he could spend more time with his family and tour planet Iasam, as well as his home planet, with them. He would eventually rejoin the LoW, although as a politician rather than an actual soldier, though he'd still rarely have any involvement in the wars. After the League disbanded, Mabbio quit involvement in politics entirely. After Weegee was overthrown as ruler of the United 'Gees Galaxy, Mabbio joined the Confederation of Allied Weegees, not primarily in hope of bringing Malleo or Weegee directly back to power, but instead to help protect his extended family and the empire from being destroyed by fringe Fakegee groups. He now serves as the United 'Bees Republic's representative in the Confederation. Gallery Ulona's toon Mabbio.png|Toon Mabbio v3. Toon Mabbio 2.png|Toon Mabbio v2. Toon Mabbio 1.png|Toon Mabbio v1. The new mabbio by ragameechu-d7jn6f0.png|Mabbio v2. Mabbio2.png|Mabbio v1. Category:Fortran Family Category:Weegee Family Category:Weebee Family Category:Weebee's Army Category:Weebee people Category:Weegees Category:Weegee's Army Category:League of Weegees Category:Confederation of Allied Weegees Category:Anti-Maliis Category:Artists Category:Presidents